Time Owners UMC
by Sicra
Summary: Un-natural Morfing Community,they make Artificial humans, and the leader of this community got an idea to own time by taking Dialga's stone, then cutting it in three, for future, past and present. The leader made 3 girls to use the stones powers. May Misty and Dawn run away from the lab they will be hunted down by Drew and his crew to get them back but you know what love can do. XD
1. Lab

Time owners UMC (un-natural, Morfing, Community)

It's dark, every nower and then I get a chill, that starts at my feet and ends at my head, kind of like my body checking its still alive, I'm floating, I think, right now I think it's nighttime, but I can't see anything, not even my own hand. I know because its ether pitch black or a light creamy green. It's black right now, but I don't sleep, so I guess it doesn't matter.

As you can tell, I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing where ever I am.

Sometimes I hear, voices, but it's muffled, sometimes I hear words like, present, future and past. But that's all I can make out. The only thing I ever heard clearly when I'm here is a ticking, a steady paced, ticking.

One day I heard shouting. I think it was along the lines of "CONTAIN HER QUICKLY BEFORE SHE GETS TO HER FEET!"

And

"FUTURE, STOP THIS AT ONCE"

Then a crash of glass, then I saw two hands in my green light I couldn't touch them though, "Maybell of the present, Dawn of the past, follow me, come with me to leave this place"

"How do I follow you" I asked.

"My name is Misty of the future, you can trust me come on" she called.

"How do I?" I asked once more. I felt a tingle in my ears, and on my eyes.

"I see Dawn can not hear me, Maybell cannot answer me" " listen Maybell, to get out you need to retain the 5 senses again, you have sight and hearing, your missing touch, smell and taste." I heard a crash and the sound of footsteps, "when Dawn retains hearing tell her to" with that the hands in my green light disappeared. There was another crash of glass.

I felt a pain where my mouth is, I breathed, and something weird came over my tongue, I remembered what this was it, it was the taste of fresh air, I'm in a building, and the girl, Misty just ran though a window. That makes sense right?

Then I realised, I heard a crash before the hands appeared in my green light, if I was in a building, and I was in a green light that make no sense because Misty could have got to me, something was in the way, I'm contained in something, the crash sounded the same as when Misty ran though the window, a window made of glass, I'm in a glass box of some kind.

I've been here who know how long how have I never noticed this, I pushed on the green light, put I felt nothing, I felt numb. Looks like I have to wait a little longer.

I smiled, this is fun, I like finding out what's going on, but I'm done now, I found out where I am, but Misty said, 'I see Dawn can't hear me and Maybell can't answer me' but I did.

"I did" I coughed, My voice, I heard it, it felt different it when I heard it before.

"Sir Maybell just spoke" I over heard a man say, he heard me.

Maybe before I didn't say anything but thought it because I didn't have full control of my voice box.

In two nights one day, I got the hand of smell, because of the open window, and when you have taste it's really easy to get smell. But it took my another, five nights and four days to get touch.

On that night where I got my last sense, I broke out. I kicked the glass I was encaged in and it shattered.

I feel to the floor in a thud. I was in a lab, I was surrounded in my so called green light and glass, my green light was no longer green though it was just a liquid.

My ears began to balance me out as I stood, the window was fixed by now so I most likely had to brake it again.

Then I turned, I saw a small little girl, with long blue hair, Inclosed in a glass cage in green light.

I saw my reflection, I was a small little girl, but I didn't feel like it,I'm to smart to be a six year old.

"Who is there?" I heard the girl say.

"Dawn can you hear me?" I asked.

There was no answer, I put my hand on the glass.

"Who is that?" She asked. She can see and taste but not hear, still, I breathed on the glass knowing that I could write on it. I wrote.

"Can you hear?"

"No"

"Ok, I'm Maybell of the Present, do you know who you are?"

"I am Dawn of the past"

"Good Dawn you need to be able to hear when you can you need to get the other senses"

"I can taste, smell, and see, I can't touch or hear"

"That's fine it comes but when you can touch and hear you have to get out if here" I wrote.

"Thank you Maybell are you leaving?" Dawn asked.

"Yes"

"You shouldn't, I heard a new voice" it was a boy around my age. As he stood at the top of the basement stairs.

"My dad spends all his time making you, you will like it hear" the boy had green hair much like my green light. The boy walked down the steps.

"Your my favourite too, Misty was nice but she left when I taught her what she needed to know"

"What dose you dad want?" I asked.

"To control you so he can own time, you all have powers that control a part of time because of the gem of dialga"

"Then I have to leave" I turn for the window.

"You can't!" The boy shouted hitting me in the head.

"Maybell are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Misty why are you here?" The boy asked.

"To find a fellow time owner, and take her away from here" Misty stated, at this time I knew I was safe, the fact I was calm made me pass out, because the pain of the hit upside the head finally caught up with me, after that I have no idea what happened.

But when I woke up I completely forgot everything.

"May mum say get up now"

"Max shut up"

"But mum said now"

"Fine fine"

Hi I'm May maple my dad owns the petelberg gym and I go to school with my Blaziken, I also have a weird birth mark on my shoulder, I can't see it well but my mum says it a clock with only the seconds hand on it. Anyway this is my diary I'll write in it when I get home I just wanted to start it here.

Love May

- ok that's it,I liked writing it but I feel it might be **_BORING_** so tell me what you think.

Sicra.


	2. From real father

**Time** **owners**

**Chapter** **2**

"May are you up?" My mother called.

"I'm coming" I rolled my eyes.

"14 wow, your already 14 the years went to quickly" my mother sighed as I walked down the stairs on my 14 birthday.

"Good morning my beautiful daughter and wife" my dad came in from the gym, along with Blaziken.

"Morning daddy" I smiled.

He sat down for breakfast then asked me the annual morning question, you see from a young age we played this game call bean count, sounds stupid but it's fun for me and my dad.

"How meany beans in the pan today?" Yep pretty much I sate how meany bake beans there are in the pan, but I also guess the weight.

"About 456 beans," then I lifted the pan up " oh mum you put more in just for today, 643g"

"She's right, I alway try to catch you out but you get me every time" I sat down at the table and we all ate our breakfast together, which is just toast and beans.

"Now May make sure to come straight home, we don't want anything bad to happen today ok?" My dad warned me.

"Ok i'll come come straight away" I smiled, then I got my lunch from the side and shoved it into my bag.

"I'm going now" I waved.

"Bye" my parents and my younger brother chimed.

I walked to my normal bus stop, expecting just a nice happy day.

But no, that's what life, fate and destiny decided before I was even alive.

The bus came down in a fast fashion, and from all the way down the street I could hear a bunch of girls awing and such, I got on the bus, only to notice every girl at the front of the bus pushing the guys out the way.

You see I'm at the last stop, and I have quite a few friends on the bus, but apparently I don't have any if there's some new boy.

This boy seemed very bored of these girls swarming all over him, I threw my bag in the bag rack and watched the boy who took all my friends.

"Aww Drew say it again"

"What you mean, I haven't been on a bus In years" all girls. Awed, in my opinion I felt sick.

"So are you guys the only girls that get this bus?" The so called drew asked.

"No there's still May to get on"

"Oh hi guys, you know I've been on the bus for a good 5 minutes" I stated sarcastically.

"Oh hi May" they all smiled.

All of a sudden Drew got up stood in front of me and stared at me. I didn't notice but his eyes seem to remind me of something, I don't know what.

"Maybell?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No... Just May" I stated.

"Oh, sorry you look like someone I'm looking for,again sorry" Drew sat down he seemed really sad now.

"Wait Drew is the person your looking for your girlfriend?" Asked one of the curious girls.

"Yeah I guess, in a way" just with that one sentence the dreams of meany girls were crushed.

"May let's play the game" one of my friends smiled, "Drew you'll love this, May is one of the most amazing people I've ever met"

"May how meany books are in my bag" I took my friends bag and lifted it up.

"Five books, one reading book, two notepads and one penciled case" I state.

She thrashes threw her bag and checks "she's right again"

"Amazing" Drew stated.

It seemed he knew something, but I don't know what.

"It's her I know it is, I would know if it was Maybell" so there I was, behind the new school I just started, on the phone to my friend Paul.

"Drew you have to be carful, I know you , we can't have any real relationships with them, there not even human, we just have to get them and take them to your dad" my friend is always so grown up like that.

"Ok, tell Ash to, the other two should be in this area"

"Right see you soon" I hung up the phone.

"Hey May do you know where Drew is?" A bunch of girls came up to me begging, that's another think I seem to be able to do, to know constantly where anyone is at that moment in time. People say its weird but I like it.

But before I tell anyone where someone is, I ask why and then judge whether or not to tell them.

"Why do you want to see him?" I ask.

"Because we want to get to know the new guy" one of the girls sheepishly lied, I could tell because I could feel her heart beating faster when I asked her.

"Ok that's fine" I pretended to look like I was searching my mind. "Oh, I'm sorry I can't find him he should be around here somewhere" I lie really easily, so I leave with that while the girls trash the whole school yard looking for him.

I knew where he was easily he was just walking past the language block, but they would just annoy him and that's unfair just cause he's a little fit and new.

-BLEEP-

My phone, I whip it out of pocket, it's a text from an unknown caller.

-Dear May

You are the present.

And I don't want to hurt you but if you don't  
go with the escort I provided, you and an entire  
Time zone...

Will die.

Love your father-

A silence fell over me, I searched to see if the escort would be near by, no one was there.

I got a cold chill, someone was watching me.

I shrugged it off it was just a prank. Yeah a prank from someone I knew.

"Oh hey, are you May?" Someone asked. I was startled for the first time ever.

"Oh! Hi yeah I'm May" I smiled he wasn't on my radar two seconds ago.

"Hi I'm Brendan, you probably don't remember me, I was at your cafe the other day" oh yeah,i met him at work.

"Oh hi what's up" wait he could be the escort. I tensed a little.

"Oh I just wanted to escort you..." It is him he's going to take me somewhere, I took a stride back.

"I wanted to escort you... You on a date, if that's ok with you of course" he spoke so timidly.

"Oh go on a date" I smiled, it was just a prank, this is just a kind of cute guy asking me on a date.

"Yeah sure that's fine" I smiled.

"Great, so I'll meet you here, after school, is that ok?" He asked.

"Yeah i'll meet you here" he walked away and the bell went.

-  
I shared my last period with the new boy Drew in history. We had a supply as well so a doss lesson really, we did something on hitler as a kid and such then just talked.

"Hey Drew who do you like in this class" asked an annoying girl.

Drew looked around a little then said " it's impossible" he laughed "I could never chose just one"

"I begged a differ, I've seen Drew's eyes on May Maple all lesson" a boy butted in.

"Please I could never like someone like that" Drew laughed, along with some bitch girls.

"Oh and what is it you could never like about me?" I asked.

"Well, everything in the face area" he laughed.

"You know nothing about me, you just met me you can talk to me like that!" I shouted.

"Correction I met you on the bus this morning" Drew stated.

"You saw me called me one of your girlfriends name then sat back down when you realised I wasn't her!" I shouted once more, as the supply just glanced up from his book and then went back to reading.

"I was going to brake up with you if you were her, you know cause of the face thing" Drew shrugged.

"Well my face can't be that ugly if I have a date after school today" I gloated.

"Yeah her dad is taking her to the park" everyone laughed.

"Fuck you, you can't treat me like a piece of shit if you hardly know me, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I shouted as the bell went, I picked up my stuff and stormed out the room.

"Ok then I guess you can leave" the supply shrugged.

"I can't believe him, what a fucking dick head" I muttered.

"Wow, calm down. And watch out a boy down stairs if going to try and trip you up" a girl with red hair told me holding my shoulders. She was in my year but I've never seen her before.

But I did hear her warning and so it was, Drew was there leaning on the wall, knowing what he would do I slapped him before he could and ran down the stairs.

"Good bye Drew" I spat like the words were poisonous.

**_hey_** **_guys_** **_thanks_** **_for_** **_reading,_** **_please_** **_give_** **_me_** **_your_** **_feedback_** **_good_** **_or_** **_bad_**, **_I'd_** **_love_** **_to_** **_hear_** **_it._** **_Anyway_** **_hope_** **_you_** **_enjoyed_** **_reading_** **_cause_** **_I_** **_liked writing it._**

-_**Sicra**_


	3. I just couldn't have known

Time owners Chapter 3- I just couldn't have known.

So I had my date with Brendan, he was nice and sweet gave me flowers and such, but I couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't telling me something.

But, I... Kind of forgot something super important, and I only realised when I got home.

"May Maple where have you been you are two hours late home!" My mother shouted all I was thinking was, shit, what am I gonna say, fuck...

"Look mum I'm so sorry-" I was saying but, I suddenly lost all feeling in my legs, I fell to my knees.

"Norman! It's happening!" My mother cried, she also fell to her knees.

My father ran in, his face solemn, his eyes fell in sorrow.

He spoke as my whole body became numb.

"May its time we told you, that... Your not human, and you are about to feel a great amount of pain, when you wake, and are stable to stand, we won't be here, we will be gone" there I was on the floor not feeling anything just a tingle every nower and then starting at my toes and ending at my head.

But I looked in the mirror in the living room, only to see my birth mark, moving, the second hand on my birth mark was moving I suddenly felt an almighty pain surging though my body, my skin twisting and twisting, getting tighter and tighter, until the skin split, there was no blood just a gem an ice blue gem.

I screamed and screamed as I felt my skin still twisting, my father pulling my mother away from me taking Max and just leaving.

I cried for what felt like hours and even when the tears stopped falling my eyes could still see only blurs.

"Maybell, you are finally being awakened" I saw Brendan, on the stairs. Standing there clapping.

"Now that Dialga stone fragment you have, I'm in need of it, so you won't hate me right for taking it. Oh and this may hurt a little" Brendan told me as he walked over.

He dug into my arm and pulled at the gem.

"May didnt I tell you to watch out of the boy on the stairs!" Called the girl I met earlier.

"Oh Misty I'm in need of your fragment too, thanks for coming" he said pulling his hand out of my arm.

"You will have to fight me for it" misty put her fists up.

Brendan ran at her but she almost Effortlessly dogged him, he tried again and Misty flipped him. "Your human you Couldn't beat me"

"Oh you believe I'm human, funny" Brendan's hand turned to a steel blade.

"There are other morfs?" Misty asked worryingly.

"Why would you and your two friends be the only ones, there are morfs of the three legendary birds, dogs, along with Palkia, and you may be wondering but I my self am a morf of registeel"

I'm. A. Morf. A monster in a used human body.

"And with this power I could easily just stop your heart instantly, and pull it out of your body as you are still alive"

Brendan charged at Misty.

"Drew?" I stated, seeing his current place being right outside.

"STOP!" A boy with Drew shouted but I frozen in time.

"Looks like we came just in time" my friend with purple hair stated.

"Yeah I guess your right misty was about to die" I shrugged.

"Paul when is Dawn meant to awaken?" Asked my other friend Ash.

"Two weeks, three days"

"I'm sick of waiting, Ash can you just fast forward space"

"I suppose but Dawn will know what we have done the instants I do it, so we blame you Drew"

"That's fine" I shrugged.

-2 weeks later- in a cafe

"You fucked with the space time continuum!" Dawn shouted.

"Wow that was quick" Drew laughed.

"So tell us what's going on now, oh wait I know" Misty fake laughed.

I was just there I could feel such a strong presence around me, coming from these people.

"Well I guess we should explain" Drew spoke.

"You see I suppose you may have noticed the change in the way your brains and body's are working, you see now that now it's as if you have two hearts, your own heart and Dialga's, because you have a fragment of Dialga's stone in you, which gives you new abilities" drew stated.

"Misty your in a seance, the time owner of the future, Dawn you owner anything in the past, May, you own the present" Paul told us.

"But with every time owner is an equally important space owner, such as ourselves, I own the space around the present, Paul owns the space around the past, the one sleeping from exhaustion is Ash he owns the space around the future"

"We are known as palkias and Dialga's children, and just how Dialga needs Palkia, we need to stay together to keep space and time in balance"

"Please i don't need help from him" Misty laughed.

"Ok then let me use you and Ash as examples, Misty you can see the future, put you can't change it, Ash can't see the future but he can change it, you see what I'm saying?" Drew asked.

"So where do we go now?" I asked.

"We stick together, and stay away from "father" at any costs" Paul answers.

"Is there anyway we can be normal again?"

"Never, sorry to say"

Everything was silent till I stood up and said "I seance, registeel, we need to move" I say as we all leave our homes behind, or what's left of them


End file.
